ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1997–98 United States network television schedule
The 1997-98 network television schedule is for United States broadcast television on all six commercial television networks for the fall season beginning in September 1997. All times are Eastern and Pacific, with certain exceptions, such as Monday Night Football. New series highlighted in bold. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. From February 7 to 22, 1998, all of CBS' primetime programming was preempted in favor of coverage of the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano. For new series debuting during the season, it would ultimately prove to be one of the weakest seasons in American television history, as only seven shows would be picked up for a second season. Of those seven, only Dharma & Greg, Two Guys and a Girl, Dawson's Creek, and Ally McBeal would last beyond three seasons, and would all end their run within five years. For its tenth and final season, onetime CBS powerhouse Murphy Brown was moved from its lifelong home of Monday nights to Wednesday, where it lost a significant number of viewers. For its last block of episodes in the spring, the show was put back into the familiar timeslot that it had once used to anchor the CBS Monday night lineup. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday NOTE: On Fox, Rewind was supposed to air 8-8:30, but it was cancelled due to production troubles. Friday Saturday By network ABC ;Returning series *''20/20'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''Ellen'' *''Grace Under Fire'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Monday Night Football'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''The Practice'' *''Primetime Live'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Something So Right'' (moved from NBC) *''Soul Man'' *''Spin City'' ;New series *''ABC News Saturday Night'' *''C-16: FBI'' *''Cracker'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''Hiller and Diller'' *''Nothing Sacred'' *''Over the Top'' *''Prey'' *''Push'' *''Teen Angel'' *''That's Life'' *''Timecop'' *''Total Security'' *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' *''You Wish'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Arsenio'' *''Clueless'' (moved to UPN) *''Coach'' *''Common Law'' *''Dangerous Minds'' *''Family Matters'' (moved to CBS) *''Gun'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''High Incident'' *''Leaving L.A.'' *''Life's Work'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Murder One'' *''Relativity'' *''Roseanne'' (returned in 2018 for one season) *''Second Noah'' *''Spy Game'' *''Step by Step'' (moved to CBS) *''Townies'' *''Turning Point'' *''Vital Signs'' CBS ;Returning series *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''Cosby'' *''Cybill'' *''Diagnosis Murder'' *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' *''Early Edition'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''Family Matters'' (moved from ABC) *''JAG'' *''Murphy Brown'' *''The Nanny'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''Promised Land'' *''Step by Step'' (moved from ABC) *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Unsolved Mysteries'' (moved from NBC) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' ;New series *''Brooklyn South'' *''Candid Camera'' *''The Closer'' *''Dellaventura'' *''Four Corners'' *''George and Leo'' *''The Gregory Hines Show'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''The Magnificent Seven'' *''Meego'' *''Michael Hayes'' *''Public Eye with Bryant Gumbel'' *''The Simple Life'' *''Style & Substance'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Almost Perfect'' *''Dave's World'' *''EZ Streets'' *''Ink'' *''Life... and Stuff'' *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' *''Moloney'' *''Orleans'' *''Pearl'' *''Public Morals'' *''Temporarily Yours'' Fox ;Returning series *''America's Most Wanted'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' *''COPS'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Living Single'' *''Melrose Place'' *''Millennium'' *''New York Undercover'' *''Party of Five'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The X-Files'' ;New series *''413 Hope St.'' *''Ally McBeal'' *''Ask Harriet'' *''Between Brothers'' *''Damon'' *''Fox Files'' *''Getting Personal'' *''Significant Others'' *''The Visitor'' *''The World's Funniest!'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Big Deal'' *''Lawless'' *''Love and Marriage'' *''Lush Life'' *''Married... with Children'' *''Martin'' *''Ned and Stacey'' *''Pacific Palisades'' *''Party Girl'' *''Pauly'' *''Roar'' *''Sliders'' NBC ;Returning series *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' *''Caroline in the City'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''ER'' *''Fired Up'' *''Frasier'' *''Friends'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''Just Shoot Me!'' *''Law & Order'' *''Mad About You'' *''Men Behaving Badly'' *''The Naked Truth'' *''NewsRadio'' *''The Pretender'' *''Profiler'' *''Seinfeld'' *''Suddenly Susan'' ;New series *''Built to Last'' *''For Your Love'' *''House Rules'' *''Jenny'' *''LateLine'' *''Players'' *''Sleepwalkers'' *''The Tony Danza Show'' *''Union Square'' *''Veronica's Closet'' *''Working'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Boston Common'' *''Chicago Sons'' *''Crisis Center'' *''Dark Skies'' *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' *''The John Larroquette Show'' *''Mr. Rhodes'' *''Prince Street'' *''The Single Guy'' *''Something So Right'' (moved to ABC) *''Unsolved Mysteries'' (moved to CBS) *''Wings'' UPN ;Returning series *''Clueless'' (moved from ABC) *''In the House'' *''Malcolm & Eddie'' *''Moesha'' *''The Sentinel'' *''Sparks'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' ;New series *''Good News'' *''Head Over Heels'' *''Hitz'' *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' ;Canceled/Ended *''The Burning Zone'' *''Goode Behavior'' *''Homeboys in Outer Space'' *''Social Studies'' The WB ;Returning series *''7th Heaven'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' *''The Parent 'Hood'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Smart Guy'' *''The Steve Harvey Show'' *''Unhappily Ever After'' *''The Wayans Bros.'' ;New series *''Alright Already'' *''Dawson's Creek'' *''Kelly Kelly'' *''Three'' *''The Tom Show'' *''You're the One'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Brotherly Love'' *''Kirk'' *''Life with Roger'' *''Savannah'' References Category:United States primetime network television schedules United States Network Television Schedule, 1997 98 United States Network Television Schedule, 1997 98